happy birthday, kitten
by abadeerly
Summary: This is just shameless smut involving cop!Bonnie ruining Marceline in a car. Content warnings are inside. AU, duh.


**A/N: Content Warnings - praise kink, sub!marcy, cop!bonnie, oral, thigh riding, fingerfucking, finger sucking, car sex and handcuffs. **

* * *

"How are you liking your party, Abadeer?" The words were yelled over the thudding music filling the room, Keila pushing her way through the throngs of people stuffed in Marceline's apartment. The smell of sweat, beer and weed hung heavily over the crowd and no doubt was clinging to their clothes as they leaned against the back of the couch to talk.

"Amazing, as always Kei," Marceline replied, leaning close just so she didn't have to yell too loud. "Sucks I can't drink though. That liquor your boyfriend bought is far too tempting."

Keila rolled her eyes. "Fuck your doctor. Try it." She raised a red plastic cup up to wave in Marceline's face. "One sip?"

"You know I would if I could," Marceline shook her head, pouting just the tiniest amount went Keila finished the drink. "Who knew Guy was such a good supplier though? Everyone's fucked."

"I've always known. You just didn't believe me because Guy can't do anything right."

"He _is _dating you," Marceline teased, earning a shove for her trouble. "Is there anything he brought that isn't too strong? Doc says I can get tipsy." Well, the doctor said 'don't drink too much'. His definition of too much might be just a little different to Marceline's. Keila led her to the kitchen though. A mauve bottle with a promising label and percentage was handed to her and she twisted it open with glee.

They both stood in the kitchen drinking their drinks for a good twenty minutes. Keila didn't hesitate to start calling Marceline a grandma. Marceline reminded her that she was a month older, though, and that shut her up for a little while.

"Girls," The sound of Guy's voice called out from somewhere in the crowd, pulling the girls out of their conversation. Marceline squinted his way through the dim lighting as he weaved his way out of the dancing mass. "Has the entertainment arrived yet?"

Marceline's eyebrows shot up. "Entertainment? Keila, you did _not_." The look on Keila's face told her that she absolutely did. "Oh my god, where are they? _Please _tell me they're in costumes."

Keila snorted. "I don't think they've arrived just yet." She muttered, standing on her tip toes to peer over the tops of heads. "Should be soon, though. Booked them for half past."

"So…" Marceline glanced at her phone. "Five minutes?" Keila opened her mouth to respond, but then the door was swung open and Marceline whipped around in glee. "Oh my god, Keila, that's kinky."

"Uh, actually that's not-," Marceline pushed away from her two friends, slinking her way through the crowd to the woman in a cop outfit now sizing up the room. _Hot._

"Hello, officer," Marceline slurred, giving the woman her best slanted smirk in an attempt at coming across confident and not tipsy at all. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

The woman sent her a flat look. "This party is being shut down. We've gotten a complaint from your neighbours."

"Ooh," Marceline sang, moving to wrap her arms around the woman's shoulders. "Are you going to handcuff me, officer?" She traced the straps of the woman's gun holster and batted her eyelashes.

The woman's eyes widened at the contact, only for her to grab Marceline's arms from around her neck and spin her around, keeping her wrists together in one hand while the other fumbled around at her belt for the handcuffs. Marceline didn't stop grinning, even when she was being led out of her apartment to a very real looking cop car.

"I must be the luckiest girl on the planet," Marceline breathed, head lolling to one side to peer at the woman over her shoulder. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Officer Banner. Bonnibel Banner if you desperately want my first name." She responded, voice still flat. Then, she leaned into the radio on her chest. "Can I get back up here? We're gonna need a few officers to halt this party."

"You really get into the role, huh? What're you gonna do to me in the back of your car, officer Banner?"

The red head sighed, opening the back door to her vehicle and pushing Marceline down inside. Only, Marceline was drunk and horny and had been absent-mindedly toying with Bonnibel's belt buckle ever since she'd been cuffed. The result was… interesting.

"_Fuck,_ you play rough huh?" Marceline hissed after being pressed into the back seat by the weight of officer Bonnibel's body weight. The toes of her sneakers scuffed the concrete outside.

Officer Banner pushed herself up so she was leaning over Marceline's back, winded by the impact of being pulled forward. She shifted to get some distance away from her, only for Marceline to groan deeply and press her forehead into the backseat. Bonnibel peered down to see if the other woman was injured only to notice something that made heat surge into her stomach. She shifted her leg once more.

"_Fuck_." Marceline groaned once more, lifting her hips to meet Bonnibel's knee. "You know public sex is technically illegal, yeah officer?" Her tone was teasing, eyes half lidded and _dark_. Bonnibel swallowed. "Don't let me stop you, though. You're the one with the key after all." She shot her a wink, fingers clasping back around the belt buckle to give it a gentle tug.

"This is so incredibly wrong." Bonnibel murmured, barely audible over the sound of the music still thrumming from the apartment. Then she pushed forward ever more, ignoring the whimper from the girl beneath her as she stepped up and into the car, knee still placed firmly between Marceline's thighs as she brought Marceline's legs in. "Can I get your name, sweetheart?"

"M-Marceline," Came the whine of a reply. Bonnibel reached back for the door handle to shut the door behind them. Backup was on its way, after all.

Marceline hummed when Bonnibel threaded her fingers into her belt loops, pulling her up by her hips so she could press her leg further between Marceline's thighs. Steadily she pressed the other woman back down, making sure to keep pressure against where Marceline needed it most. "So what's the occasion?" Bonnibel hummed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she continued to guide Marceline's hips into a slow grind against her thigh with her other hand.

"My birthday," Was the huff offered as a reply. "Twenty second."

Marceline was too focussed on the leg lodged between her thighs to notice Bonnibel lean forward, almost laying herself down across her back until the words, "Happy birthday, kitten." were purred into her ear. With one hand still guiding her hips, Bonnibel brought the other to swipe away the hair in Marceline's face, pressing a slow, hot kiss to the point where her ear met her jaw. Taking the shuddering sigh as a sign that she could continue, Bonnibel's tongue ran a searing line along Marceline's chiselled jawline.

When Marceline had reached the point where she was whimpering and rutting against Bonnibel's thigh the officer pulled her leg away. The whine of her name was enough to tell her that Marceline was already incredibly worked up by the simple ministrations.

"Are you going to do as I say, kitten?" Bonnie asked politely. Only, the sweet tone of her voice was contrasted by the hand that cupped Marceline's groin roughly through her tight jeans. "Or are you going to be difficult?" Marceline could only moan in response, her face flush from arousal. Her hips bucked forward into Bonnibel's touch. "Good girl," Bonnibel cooed, palming Marceline's heat with her hand. The hand still keeping a tight grip on her belt loops pulled her upwards, forcing the other girl onto her knees, face pressed against the seat almost uncomfortably.

For a while, Bonnibel just pressed her hand against Marceline and listened to the sounds she'd make whenever she'd apply more or less pressure to where she desperately needed attention. Then she pulled away completely.

Marceline wasn't expected to be flipped over onto her back, legs tangling with Bonnibel's as the other woman shifted about on top of her for a comfortable position between her legs. The red head peered down at her with the look of a child staring curiously at something they'd never come across before. Then her knee was being pressed between Marceline's thighs again and Bonnibel's mouth began traversing the other woman's throat.

"_Holy fuck_," Marceline cursed when Bonnibel tugged skin between teeth. Hands left her hips, now steadily rutting against the pressure on their own accord, to delicately glide up the skin of her stomach and back only to harshly go back down with nails. Marceline went to gasp, but the sound was swallowed by Bonnibel's mouth.

The kiss was slow and deliciously hot. Marceline's ragged breaths engulfed the silence around them, muffled only slightly by the mouth moving slowly against hers. Bonnibel's hands continued to leave marks across her flushed, pale skin and she'd depart from Marceline's mouth to mark her throat and jaw whenever Marceline swore too loudly.

"_P-Please_," Marceline gasped. Bonnibel slowly pulled back to look the other woman in her eyes, releasing her lip with a soft _pop_. "I want- I need to-," Her pleads were cut off by her own choked groan, arching her hips once more to get the ever needed friction. "Please?"

Bonnibel sat up as much as possible in the back of her cruiser, hand trailing slowly down Marceline's abdomen to hook a finger in the waistband of her jeans. Then she bit her lip and peered down at Marceline with the same expression as before. "You want me to fuck you?" She asked bluntly, smirking ever so slightly when Marceline could only suck her lip between her teeth and bite hard, nodding her head vigorously as she ground down against her leg once more. With agonizingly slowness Bonnibel undid the button of her jeans, tugged the zipper down lazily, then traced her finger along the elastic waistband of the other woman's briefs. She paused to tug gently, debating whether or not it would be worth taking them off to get a better view, only for her to decide against it and give no warning when she slipped her hand down the front of Marceline's underwear. Marceline barely held back a choked gasp at the sudden contact, screwing her eyes shut and turning her head to hide her face against the back of the seat.

Bonnibel was having none of it. "I want to see your face," She purred, using her free hand to take hold of Marceline's jaw as gently as she could. Her fingers circled Marceline's wetness, not quite touching her where she so desperately needed. "Open your eyes, kitten, watch me fuck you." Marceline cracked an eye open cautiously, face a shade of red that artists would die for. Bonnibel smiled delicately, gliding against her clit and watching with intrigue as Marceline's breath whistled between her teeth. "Keep them open for me and I'll give you want." She murmured, pushing Marceline's shirt up so she could marvel at the flush red lines on her stomach. "You look so pretty marked up like this." She commented, once more taking the other woman's jaw to peer at her handiwork on her neck. Her fingers continued their teasing circles, sticky from Marceline's ever growing arousal. Not once did she pay too much attention to one area; even as her other hand pulled Marceline's black bra down to roll a nipple between finger and thumb, even when Marceline began begging for her release, even when her wrist almost gave out from the constant movement.

A sharp cry was given as Bonnibel pulled her hand away, only to be replaced by a muffled moan halfway through when Bonnibel utilised her open mouth to push her fingers inside. The action was rewarded with a full body blush, Marceline's cheeks and shoulders and neck turning a shade of pink that suited her quite nicely. She didn't need to be told what to do; she suckled lazily on Bonnibel's index and middle finger, moaning hoarsely when they were pressed just a little bit further and withdrawn to the tip. "Good girl," Bonnibel praised once more as she continued fucking Marceline's mouth with her fingers, smiling quietly when Marceline drooled on her hand and her own chin.

She withdrew her hands entirely, helping Marceline sit up as they shifted into a different position entirely. "Take your jeans off," Bonnibel commanded softly, pressing kisses down the side of Marceline's throat.

Marceline did as she was told, fumbling with the lack of space before finding herself being pulled into Bonnibel's lap, their chests flush against one another. Bonnibel cooed softly, wiping away the spit coating Marceline's chin and lips with her thumb, before pressing a soft kiss against the other woman's mouth. "I bet you're desperate, huh?" She whispered against the flush skin of Marceline's cheek, pressing another kiss there for good measure. "Bet you'd do anything for me to fuck you senseless right here." Marceline nodded dumbly, catching Bonnibel's lips for a second before the other woman aimed her mouth somewhere else. "Tell me what you want, baby."

Marceline moaned breathlessly when Bonnibel's fingers circled her entrance trough the soaked fabric of her underwear, trying desperately to grind down into the touch. "Please," She burbled, lips swollen and throat ready to give out. "_Please_, I-I-I want you," Another breathless cry as she pressed her forehead against Bonnibel's shoulder. "I want- I need you, I need you inside me, please, please, please_, please," _There was a choked moan as Bonnibel moved her underwear aside to slowly push her fingers past her entrance. Marceline clenched _hard _against the tips of her digits, groaning and sobbing into Bonnibel's ear, shoulder and neck.

Bonnibel's fingers slid all the way to her knuckle with ease. The wetness of Marceline's arousal and the spit that coated her fingers helping her as her fingers were enveloped in her softness. The silky warmth clenched once more with another moan.

Bonnibel tucked Marceline's hair behind her ear once more, planting a careful kiss to her cheek before she commanded Marceline again. "Ride me." There was a split second pause after the last syllable left her lips, the short pause filled with a hitched breath, before Marceline's hips ground down against Bonnibel's palm and knuckles.

They caught each other is a desperate kiss, Bonnibel biting and sucking and tugging at Marceline's already sore and swollen lips while the latter moaned and cried and whimpered into her mouth in response. Bonnibel's free hand slid from her shoulder, down past her chest, clawed at Marceline's stomach once more, before joining it's counterpart. She teased Marceline's clit with her thumb, ghosting over the sensitive spot making sure not to apply pressure just yet. The nails of her other fingers dug into Marceline's bladder, releasing a hiss from Marceline's mouth followed by a groan when Bonnibel's thumb finally began to slowly rub circles against her clit.

"Fuck. _Fuck_, Bonnie, I'm close. I'm so close. Please don't stop, _please _don't stop." Marceline managed to mumble, throwing her head back to allow for Bonnibel to turn her attention to her throat once more. The soft walls around her fingers began to tighten, and Bonnibel wasted no time in angling her fingers to hit that one rough spot she knew would break the woman on top of her. Marceline let out a strangled cry, grinding and arching and spreading to get that _perfect angle-_

"_Holy fucking christ,_" Marceline whimpered as she climaxed, voice completely wrecked and thighs sore and aching from being spread out. Bonnibel continued her stroking, helping the other woman down from her shattering climax.

"Good girl, good girl," Was all she could really whisper, peppering the side of Marceline's face with kisses and other soft words of appraisal. Marceline didn't really notice when Bonnibel began to shift, switching their positions and slipping down onto the floor after unbinding her wrists. Her eyes were shut tight, mouth working to find words that her throat couldn't handle. It was only when Bonnibel's tongue lapped against her inner thigh did she notice their change of position.

"Wh-," She went to protest weakly, only for the rest of the word to be taken over by a soft sigh as Bonnibel's mouth and tongue worked her softly. Her legs were hooked over her shoulders, hands found their way to red tresses of hair, and her second orgasm came quietly and softly, coaxed out of her with gentle licks and careful suction.

Bonnibel rose up, pressed a slow lingering kiss to the other girls mouth, leaned her forehead against Marceline's. "I'm going to give you my number," She whispered, the silence now louder than ever. "Call me when you've stopped feeling sore, yeah?"

When Marceline had regained her strength and slowly began tugging on her jeans in the back of the cruiser, Bonnibel stepped out to wipe her hand on her thigh, licking her lips and taking her radio once more. "Cancel the back up," She breathed, very content with letting this party run its course so she could go home and take a nice hot bath. "The situation has been handled."

"Dude, where the fuck did she take you? Did you go to jail?" Keila was pushing her way past the people to Marceline, now stumbling back through the front door. "Are you okay?"

"Hell yeah," Marceline nodded, sending her friend a sedated smile. "Got the girls number. Thanks for hiring her, dude."

Keila's eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean?"

Marceline went to answer, but Guy was pushing his way towards with a…. guy in a tacky fireman outfit in tow? It didn't click until Guy spoke. "Here's your entertainment, Abadeer."

"Wait-," Marceline took a step back. "Did I just have sex with an actual real life cop?"

"Hey, you got her number at least, right? Maybe you'll get a round two soon."

Marceline let out a groan, the soreness settling in her legs. Suddenly she wanted to go to sleep. "Yeah, maybe when I've recovered. I'm going to bed. Tell these people to go home."


End file.
